fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Savortres
|-|Base= |-|Human= |-|Human Time-Skip= MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS! Character Theme Summary WIP. These are notes for now -Savortres had a crappy life. Full of regrets. -Savortres was a cook. His teacher was best cook in world: dude named Jack. -Savortres always had regrets cuz his teacher was always better than him. -One day he left work and an assassin ran over him with a car. The assassin thought he was Jack. They wanted to kill Jack cuz he had a ton of debt n stuff. -When he died, he was sent not to heaven, but to the Reaper Council in secret by a dying "grim reaper". This grim reaper wanted Savortres to take up his mantle, and he needed someone with regrets to do it, because they relate to what their new job would be, which is to save regretful souls. They were watching him since he first had regrets. Savortres agreed to take up the mantle and got the powers. -On the job, Savortres met a female soul, and asked what regret she has. After learning of personality n' yada yada and other shenanigans later, Savortres asked whether she wanted to join the Reaper Council. She agreed, but instead of becoming a reaper, she became a demon (Explanation later). She worked with Savortres. Eventually got together n stuff. Appearance and Personality In Savortres' Grim Reaper look, he has the appearance of a slim skeleton surrounded by possessed skin and mouths. His usual attire consists of a ripped raven cloak, and hourglass, and a bloody scythe. When he was a human, he had shaggy raven hair, dark eyes, and appealing looks. When reincarnated, his left eye had an eyepatch along with it, which nobody knows what's under it. He mostly wore black. Savortres was a regretful soul in life, having a poor childhood. Despite this, deep down he didn't want anyone to experience what he had gone through, and when being offered the job as a Grim Reaper that helps regretful souls, he was able to actually do what he always wanted to do. But, he always had a grim appearance, even before he died, resulting in misunderstandings and bad luck stemming from his looks most of the time. He learned to accept this eventually. WIP Personal Stats Date of Birth: October 31 Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Not applicable (Is not a physical being), 150 lb when he was human Height: 7 ft, 6 ft when he was human Laterality: '''Ambidexterous '''Likes: Satisfying dead spirits' regrets Dislikes: Dying with regrets Hobbies: Satisfying dead spirits' regrets Values: Do not die with any regrets Status: "Alive and active" (Cause.. you know... he's technically dead) Affiliation: Reaper Council (Co-leader), Lilianne (Demon Wife) Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: 'Chaotic Good 'MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: Black Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 9-B Name: '''Savortres, the Grim Reaper '''Origin: A Roleplay Gender: '''Male '''Age: 57 physically, 37 when he was a human, 868 mentally (The Reaper Council is separated from conventional space and time) Classification: Grim Reaper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation, Incorporeal (His true form is that of the concept of death), Existence Erasure (Only against spirits), Scythe Master, Immortality (Type 8. All beings on the Reaper Council are not able to be killed unless the Reaper Council itself is destroyed), Aura (Fear-Inducing. Is able to be turned on or off), Time Paradox Immunity (Only in the Reaper Council), is able to clone himself, Teleportation Attack Potency: Wall level (His scythe is able to easily slice through walls. His strength alone is able to destroy a decent chunk of cement on the ground) Speed: Subsonic (Is able to reach up to a speed of 100 miles per hour) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level. Immortality and in-corporeality make him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Virtually infinite (via being undead) Range: Extended Melee Range with his scythe, Universal+ with teleportation Standard Equipment: His scythe Intelligence: High. Hundreds of experience with battles and soul reaping. Weaknesses: None Notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Note/Trivia * He sounds like this character. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Protagonists Category:Scythe Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:ISTP Characters